


Rookie’s Downward Descent

by kolidascope



Series: Penguinronpa Fantasy au [1]
Category: Club Penguin, penguinronpa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolidascope/pseuds/kolidascope
Summary: Rookie is the youngest prince of the kingdom of Penguina. He has psychic powers. Monobert is the leader of The Polar Empire. He kidnaps Rookie and through time manipulates him into joining him. Uhhhh… yeah?
Relationships: None
Series: Penguinronpa Fantasy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Rookie’s Downward Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major plot point in a fantasy AU I have for Penguinronpa. I have more planned but this is what I have written down.  
> Cast:  
> Royal family:  
> Dot-the queen and eldest sibling (21)  
> Ace-the eldest sibling and next in line to the throne (18)  
> Franky- the third sibling and the co-captain of the guard (17)  
> Rookie- the youngest sibling and a developing powerful psychic, lives a highly sheltered life due to his family’s overprotective nature (15)  
> Aunt Arctic: the siblings’ aunt, secretly trains Rookie to defend himself against Dot’s wishes (47)
> 
> Captain of the Guard:  
> Rockhopper- a former pirate with a heart of gold (28)
> 
> Castle staff:  
> Amy- the head maid and close confidant of the siblings as she took care of them as young children (32)  
> Guy-the royal advisor to the queen and a nonchalant easygoing person (35)
> 
> Polar Empire court:  
> Monobert- ruthless leader of the empire and a powerful sorcerer (54)  
> Herbert- Monobert’s second in command, actually a large humunculus created by Monobert (5[but has the mental capacity of an adult])
> 
> Not mentioned in this story:  
> Sensei- the castle doctor, a highly practiced healer with a background in a monastery (73)  
> Sam- the court sorcerer who is almost as powerful as Monobert (26)  
> Klutzy- illegitimate child of the siblings’ father, currently brainwashed by Monobert who knows his true identity (16)  
> Cadence- court musician with a flair for performance in general (24)  
> Paige- royal stablehand, trains the horses herself (38)  
> Gary- royal inventor who’s commonly referred to as the mad scientist of Penguina (47)  
> Rory- royal event planner, handles the set up and decor of the events while Dot herself comes up with the festivities (26)

Day 1 Week 1:  
Rookie groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. He looked around as his vision slowly defogged. “Where am I?” Once his vision returned, he jumped a little, startled. “Nonono! Not again!”

“Hello Rookie,” a voice purred. A voice that Rookie recognized and both feared and despised at the same time.

Rookie turned his head to see Monobert. “Let me out!” Rookie growled, trying to summon the strength to fling a small rock at Monobert.

“This cell is magic proof, I learned my lesson last time. You’re not using any psychic powers in here.”

The small prince gripped the bars of the cell tightly, glaring into Monobert’s cold, glowing eyes. “What. Do. You. Want. With. Me?” Rookie hissed through clenched teeth.

“Temper, temper. Whatever makes you think this is about you? I mean our kingdoms _are_ at war, and you _are_ the queen of Penguina’s top priority when you go missing. You’re merely a bargaining chip,” Monobert said smugly.

Rookie looked down. “I am not Dot’s top priority when I go missing. The kingdom is always her top priority.”

“Oh really? Then explain why you never go on missions by yourself.”

At that remark Rookie’s head shot up and his arms went to grab Monobert through the bars.

Monobert teleported behind Rookie and attempted to kick Rookie into the bars, but Rookie whirled around and blocked the kick before countering with one of his own. “I see you’ve finally started training. How long did it take you to convince them? Well, let’s see, you’re fifteen now, right?” Monobert taunted.

Rookie looked down once again. “A-Aunt Arctic was training me in secret.”

Monobert whistled lowly. “A shame what happened to Aunt Arctic. Really. But it’s even more of a shame that your family doesn’t realize your potential. You know, if you were to join me, you’d have the chance to achieve more than what Dot says you can achieve. You’d be able to make them feel what it’s like being powerless…”

“Join you? Never! It’s your fault Aunt Arctic’s gone! It’s your fault my parents are dead! It’s your fault I’m treated like this!” Rookie snaped, balling his hands into fists.

Monobert chuckled, “Say what you want, but you should never say never Rookie.” His glowing white eyes narrowed and he grinned madly before sharply pivoting and walking out the dungeon.

Rookie sunk down to the floor, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. He hugged himself tightly. “They’ll come for me,” he whispered, “I know them… Ace will convince them and they’ll agree quickly. ~~_I hope._~~ ”

Day 3 Week 2:  
“Oh Roo~kie!” Monobert sang, walking into the dungeon.

The fifteen year old continued to stare down, not paying any attention to the man who had now unlocked his cell, entered, and relocked the cell. There were tear stains running down the boy’s cheeks and he was shaking slightly. _It’s been over a week… Over a week of nothing but Monobert and Herbert coming down to torment me. I just want to go home._

Monobert fake pouted, placing his hands on his hips. “Ignoring me isn’t going to help your case, it’s only going to make it worse. I *did* come down here to give you food, but now I don’t think you deserve it!”

Rookie slowly looked up at Monobert, who was holding a tray of food. Nothing too exciting, just some bread, an orange, and water. “I-I’m sorry… I was lost in thought.” In the past week he had been there, Rookie was “taught” to be polite to Monobert, lest he suffer the consequences.

The king of The Polar Empire snapped his fingers and the tray in the other hand disappeared. “Too bad. I’m sorry Rookie, it’s nothing personal, our kingdoms are at war, hospitality isn’t something I can show you.” He teleported out of the cell and started to leave.

Rookie stayed quiet as the man left.

Monobert suddenly stopped before the staircase. Without turning around, he told Rookie, “Oh, and Rookie? I heard from Herbert that Ace hasn’t even attempted to search for you. What a pity.” Monobert smirked and continued up the stairs until he disappeared from Rookie’s sight.

The small boy sat there, speechless. _No, that can’t be true! Ace **has**_ _to be out searching! It’s just a trick, Monobert’s just trying to get under my skin. Right?_ ”

Day 2 Week 3:  
Rookie sat with his back against the wall, a dull look in his eyes that were gazing emptily ahead. For three weeks he had been subjected to more and more psychological torture of increasing intensity.

“How’s my favorite prisoner faring? Good? Good. I brought fo~od!”

“T-thank you, Monobert,” Rookie said, snapping to attention as Monobert made his way down the stairs. The young prince was disheveled and it was apparent that he was not sleeping well, what with the dark circles under his eyes and all. Rookie began to cough violently, shivers wracking through him like waves in the ocean.

As he narrowed his glowing eyes, Monobert inspected Rookie carefully. Rookie was definitely underweight, more so than before. His skin was paler than normal, and his nose was flushed. There was no doubt in Monobert's mind. “Rookie! Look at you, you’re sick as a dog!”

Rookie looked up at Monobert tiredly, barely able to keep his eyes open. “I am?”

Monobert teleported into the cell and gently placed his hand on Rookie’s forehead. “Why, you’re burning up! This is no good! This won’t do at all! I need you in tip top shape for my plan to work.”

Rookie shook his head weakly. “Wish all you want Monobert. I’m not joining you!” Rookie shouted before falling into a coughing fit.

“Normally, I’d have to punish you for such an outburst. But, seeing as you’re sick, I’ll give you a pass. Now, I’ll get you some medicine, so hang in there. Alright sport?”

Rookie weakly nodded as Monobert left the dungeons. He felt awful, he was willing to take anything to alleviate this pain. And take anything meant _take anything_.

Skipping down the stairs, Monobert whistled a tune reminiscent of the lullaby about a brave warrior that Rookie’s mother used to sing to him when he was younger. “Rookie, I brought the medicine. It should start working instantly. There are a few side effects however.”

“I-I’ll manage. Thank you s-sir…” Rookie said. He graciously took the medicine, which smelled like a rotten minty orange, and downed it immediately. It tasted like rotting mint, and he almost threw it up as a reflex but he forced himself to keep it down. Just as Monobert said, the medicine’s effects took place immediately. He stopped shivering and the color returned to his face. The swelling in his nose went down, and the fever went away. Rookie looked up to say thank you again, but Monobert was gone.

Day 4 Week 3:  
“No! NO! Y-you’re lying!” Rookie yelled, trying to block out the voices with his hands.

 _Rookie, Ace hates you! Franky hates you!_ _**I hate you!**_ Dot was standing in the corner of Rookie’s cell, tossing her sceptre from hand to hand, glaring at Rookie who was curled into a fetal position in the opposite corner.

 _If it weren’t for you, Mom would still be **alive!**_ Franky punched the wall, leaving cracks where his fist had landed.

Amy was staring at Rookie with pity, slowly reaching out to “reassure” Rookie. The prince shied away from her touch.

“I don’t wa-want your pity!” Rookie whipped his head around wildly, looking for someone that he could find solace in. He soon spotted Guy. “Guy! Help! Please!”

Guy stared lazily ahead, leaning against the bars. He kept ignoring Rookie, who kept begging for him to help. Eventually, Rookie gave up on trying to get Guy’s attention and curled back up into himself.

Monobert watched from a distance as Rookie was cowering in fear at nothing but figments of his imagination. He didn’t know what Rookie was seeing for sure, but he had a feeling it was the members of Penguina’s court. It could’ve been the boogieman for all Monobert cared, as long as the plan was working, which, it was.

 _You’re **nothing**_ Rookie! _Training you isn’t worth my time._ Rockhopper spat, shoving Rookie onto his back.

Ace walked up to Rookie and placed their hand out to help him up. Cautiously Rookie took it and was pulled close to Ace’s chest. _You’ve been nothing but a thorn in my side since Mom and Dad died. I’m tired of having to look out for you. I’m_ **_glad_** _you’re here and not home. Join Monobert for all I care._

Ace roughly rammed Rookie into the wall before suddenly disappearing along with everyone else.

 _Rookie!_ Rookie turned to see Aunt Arctic standing in the middle of the cell, arms outstretched as if she were asking for a hug.

“A-AUNT ARCTIC! Yo-you’re alive!” Rookie shouted, running up to hug Aunt Arctic, only for her to disappear and reappear behind Rookie. “Aunt Arctic?”

 _Why are you so_ **_weak_** _Rookie?_ The words rolled off Aunt Arctic’s tongue like a poison waterfall. _Why are you so_ _**useless?**_ _Why did I ever bother training you? You’re a lost cause Rookie. A weak, pathetic excuse for a prince._

Aunt Arctic disappeared before Rookie could react.

“Rookie?” Monobert asked, noticing that the young prince had stopped reacting and was now standing utterly still. “You good there?” Rookie didn’t respond. Monobert teleported into the cell and waved his hand in front of Rookie’s face. “Hell-”

Rookie suddenly grabbed Monobert’s wrist and turned to look him in the eyes. “Make it stop.”

Monobert looked shocked for a moment before realizing what was happening. He feigned concern. “Make what stop?”

Tears were flowing freely down his face as Rookie moved Monobert’s hand over his heart. “Make the pain here stop.”

The king smirked and cupped Rookie’s face in his hands. “I’ll make it stop. I promise. All you have to do is agree to one thing.”

Rookie watched as Monobert snapped his fingers, his hand lighting up in black and deep magenta flames. He held it out as if asking for a handshake.

“Join me. All your problems will disappear, and if they don’t, you’ll make them.”

Rookie hesitated, his hand halfway to Monobert’s. Was he really going to betray his family and kingdom? _That’s a ridiculous question, they don’t care for you! Why else would it take so long for them to come? Join him!_ Is this what he really wanted? _It’s what you need! You’ll show them what you’re capable of!_ Rookie was torn, yet the more he thought about it, the closer his hand inched towards Monobert’s. Closer. _Closer._ **_Closer._** Until he couldn’t get closer.

Monobert clasped his hand around Rookie’s, instantly enveloping the prince in his black and deep magenta flames.

Power was all Rookie could feel flowing into him. And compassion and care for his family and friends was all he could feel leaving him. After a few moments, Monobert let go and the flames subsided. Left in their wake was a new Rookie.

A more confident Rookie.

A more powerful Rookie.

A _better_ Rookie.

And from his right eye, a bright red glow was emitted.


End file.
